Once Bitten
by lovecastle89
Summary: After Princess Allura is bitten by a mysterious vampire, she becomes one and terrorizes the castle. Will the team be able to stop her and the curse before she preys after Keith?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, a vampire story involving Voltron :) I think this may be a first, but I could be wrong. This takes place late in DoTu. It's rated T for minor violence, gore and cursing, but as vampire stories can be frightening, please read at your discretion.**_

The night air was crisp in the late summer of Arus and a mist hovered over the ponds, meadows and the vast Lake Arus. Around the castle, it was all so quiet and eerily still, the inhabitants innocently unaware of the terrifying events that would soon transpire. Dressed in her pale lilac nightgown and lying asleep on her side with her windows opened slightly with the thin, transparent curtain swaying slightly in the faint breeze, Princess Allura appeared peaceful. Her silky glowing hair rested on her pillow as her subconscious mind conjured up images of Keith with her picnicing along the shores of Lake Arus and indulging in kisses while so deeply in love. A smile formed on her soft face as she enjoyed this most romantic dream.

High above the trees and making its way to the castle, to the princess's room, a bat in flight flapped its black wings barely making a sound. Through the opening in the window above her bed, the bat glided in before it landed at the edge of her bed near the bedpost. In a blink of an eye, the bat then transformed into a human-like creature, his presence menacing and frightening should he be seen. He was a vampire, a creature of the night thirsty for royal blood. Dressed all in black, his hair slicked back, his gray eyes cold and hollow, he stared at the beauty in front of him resting in the bed. As he roamed closer and closer to her, the crook of her beautiful neck seemed to beckon him. He had seen the princess many times before and had fantasized about tasting her savory blood that coursed through her veins. It wasn't long before Allura's eyes slowly opened to a soft gaze as she awakened, turned over and stared at the tall, dark figure at her bedside. The half-moon outside cast a ray of light into her room illuminating the figure, who in her mind was Keith paying her a visit.

"Keith, my love, you've come home," she murmured, her sleep-glazed sapphire eyes staring into his seductive ones entrancing her. Bending down, the vampire opened his mouth, his gleaming-white incisors then bit into the warm, flesh of her neck, drawing in her crimson nectar. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she found herself taken by the this ravishing ordeal and before she knew it, her consciousness enveloped into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

That following morning, the castle was very much alive with activity and certainly so in the royal kitchen and dining room. Bright rays of sunlight gleamed into the kitchen illuminating it. Plopping in two cubes of sugar and affter stirring his coffee, Coran took a sip savoring the fresh brew as Nanny brought a stack of waffles to the table. Hunk and Pidge had just arrived strolling in with heavy yawns before taking their places at the breakfast table. Glancing up at them, Coran gave a nod and a smile as he watched Hunk pile four waffles onto his plate and as he poured the thick, golden brown syrup onto them, Coran stated, "You two are up early."

"When I knew Nanny was making waffles, I couldn't sleep much. I've been too excited!" Hunk replied, his brown eyes becoming lively as he began cutting into his stack of waffles.

"I didn't sleep well at all last night," Pidge said with a frown. "I kept waking up. It was so quiet, but it was like someone was watching me." He yawned again before reaching his fork towards the waffles.

"I believe Keith and Lance will be coming home from that Polloxian retreat later this evening," Coran stated as he looked over at the two empty seats at the table across from Hunk and Pidge.

"Where is the princess?" Nanny broke into the conversation while wiping her hands on her apron before she set down a pitcher of orange juice. Placing her hands on her hips and fretting, she added, "She was going to be up early, about an hour ago! We are planning on going to the farmer's market this morning." Then, pulling off her apron, she left the three of them eating, yet astonished while she went up to Allura's room to check on her.

After ringing the chime on the bedroom door, Nanny waited a moment before calling, "Princess! Princess! Please come down for breakfast." A few minutes of silence passed. Resting her forehead on the door, she waited a bit before calling again, "Princess, are you all right?" Then, not bothering to waste time knocking again, Nanny keyed in the override code to Allura's bedroom and as the door clicked and swayed open, she stepped inside catching her breath at the sight of the pale, faint figure lying in the bed. Allura's long, blonde locks were splayed out, her eyes closed as though in death.

"Princess! Oh my baby! Are you alright?" After a few moments of nail-biting silence, Allura responded, "Mmmm.. I just need to sleep. Please Nanny, leave me be." With that said, she turned over onto her stomach and squashed her pillow over her head.

"Princess! You need to get up and eat!" Nanny cried out while pulling back the curtains above Allura's bed sending large streams of sunlight that shot across the room.

"No!" Allura screamed frantically as she scrambled to her feet on her bed and pulled all the curtains shut nearly ripping them off the rods. The room was then plunged back into darkness.

"Princess! Enough of this! I will send for Dr. Gorma. You are not well!" Gathering the skirts of her dress, Nanny rushed out of the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her. She would let Coran know as soon as she got back to the kitchen. As her heartbeat matched her feet pounding on the carpeted stairs leading down, she prayed the Princess's condition was not life threatening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again dear readers and those following. Also, thanks again for the reviews! **_

_**I do not own Voltron or its characters, nor do I make any money off of this story.**_

Lance knew it wasn't good news when he saw the hardness in Keith's features as he stepped out of the ship with his head hanging low. Lance had been busy refueling the ship on a nearby satellite planet a few thousand miles from Pollox. Both Keith and he had been so elated about attending the retreat on Pollox and of seeing Sven. Neither of them could stop talking about the latest in weaponry and battle tactics. Lance had poked his head into the cockpit while waiting for fueling and saw Coran on the screen conversing with Keith and urging them to hurry back to Arus. Something was terribly wrong with Allura. According to Coran, Allura had suddenly taken ill and Lance knew Keith had immediate concern for her well-being. Quiet and demure, Keith stood against the ship, crossed his arms and waited for Lance to finish refueling.

"We're only hours from Arus, but it feels like days," Keith said softly looking to the night sky as though examining the intricate pattern of stars. "I've got to get home to her," he added, his voice cracking slightly with stress.

Lance thought long and hard before making any response. There was not going to be any cocky or joking remarks this time. It hadn't been very long before Keith and Allura had finally declared their love for one another and Lance couldn't have been more relieved. They belonged together. He watched Keith wander away and listened to his white boots crunch on the gravely brush of the terrain as he made his way over to a nearby pile of rocks before sitting down. The refueling was soon finished and now Lance thought he had better talk with Keith. Strolling over, he studied his friend for a moment before struggling with a conversation.

"The ship's got enough fuel in it to head back to Arus. We can go now," Lance said as he stood over Keith. He was at a loss for words this time and he wasn't surprised that Keith just continued to sit with his arms wrapped around his knees. The awkward silence continued until Lance forced his mind to work, to think of something to get Keith to ease up.

"Look Keith, whatever is wrong with the princess, I'm sure she's gonna be okay. It's probably just a virus. I know Allura. She's tough," Lance said as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"You heard Coran!" Keith snapped as he sat back holding his arms out wide. She hasn't gotten out of bed! If Lotor is behind this.." he started to say as he dropped his head down while running his hands through his hair.

"Keith, I just think you underestimate the princess.." Lance began to say, but Keith only grew more agitated as his dark, espresso eyes glared at Lance.

"Lance! I almost lost her to Lotor! She was in a deep sleep, but I thought she had died. We all did!" Keith exclaimed as he finally stood up to face Lance. Lance recalled that time how Allura had been under a spell causing her to sleep and appear deceased. It had been distressing for them all especially Keith who was furiously in love with her. Lance couldn't imagine what Keith was feeling now and he winced with anger knowing how right Keith was. "I'm not going to let Lotor do this again. He's not taking her away from me, not ever!" With that said, Keith stomped back towards the ship. Before turning to follow him, Lance wondered if there was a way they could go warp speed the several hundreds of thousands of miles they had ahead of them to Arus.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dusk had fallen onto the castle when Dr. Gorma finally arrived to examine the princess at Nanny's repeated insistence. Carrying his worn, black exam bag, he entered into the castle's large lobby to meet Nanny who was eagerly wringing her hands while awaiting him. With Coran following, Nanny escorted Dr. Gorma up to Allura's bedroom chamber.

"Well Nanny, you certainly are persistent. I told you it would be awhile. I just delivered three babies in the valley. Tell me, what is going on with the princess?" he asked as he set down his bag outside Allura's door.

Impatient and disappointed with Dr. Gorma's cavalier attitude at the princess's condition, she placed her hands on her hips before responding with, "All the princess wants to do is sleep! She closed the curtains to her window! She couldn't handle the light coming in!"

Dr. Gorma stared at her for a moment before letting out a small sigh as Nanny opened the door leading into the room, "Nanny, don't you think she possibly just has a migraine? She's prone to them as she had them as a child." Just then, a soft groan escaped from Allura's lips and Dr. Gorma went to examine her. "Princess Allura!" he stated before he caught his breath at the sight of her. She was deathly white, cold with her lips closed as she lay supine. Her breath was cool, her skin dusky and nail beds cyanotic. "I need to get her to the infirmary right away. I need to run tests, check her blood levels." he stated as he grabbed out his stethoscope. Placing in onto her chest, he listened for a full minute to her weak heartbeat. Any moment, he was going to need to start CPR.

"What's happening? What's wrong with the princess?" Nanny demanded and Coran stepped forward asking as well hovering over the princess with his face inches from Dr. Gorma's.

"Is she going to be alright Doctor? Please tell us," Coran implored, his brown eyes pleading.

Dr. Gorma felt himself in a bind. _This can't be happening again! I can't let the princess die!_ He thought to himself, panic rising to his chest. _I've got to do CPR! _There would be no way he would let this happen and he was not going to let on to Coran and Nanny that the princess was so close to death.

Pulling his stethoscope out of his ears and putting it away in his bag, he was still bent down close to Allura. Just then, her eyes snapped open, her mouth opened revealing her white, razor-sharp fangs. Springing upright in a sitting position, her teeth clamped into Dr. Gorma's neck tasting his savory blood before turning onto both Nanny and Coran. Screams of tremendous terror were now echoing throughout the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FInally! An update! I apologize to all of you who have been wondering when I will update on this story. It's been almost a month and I have been so busy with the holidays. I'm glad they are over although I did enjoy them immensely. There were several reasons it took me so long to update: I struggled with this chapter and rewrote it, plus if I wasn't Christmas shopping, being whisked away to holiday parties or working, I also had two other holiday-themed stories I needed to get published here. But, here it is and thanks so much for reading and following this story. I know you're wondering who the head vampire is and I'm sorry, it's not revealed yet in this chapter. Sorry.**_

Allura with now fellow vampires Nanny, Coran and Dr. Gorma all set out on a bloody rampage of the castle. No maid, no castle guard, cook or anyone was safe from their bloodthirsty quests. One by one people were attacked, their shrieks and cries of horror filling the castle halls and rooms, their blood splattered about. Soon, the castle had a mass of vampires on the loose and it would be only a matter of time before everywhere outside the castle would be under the curse. Only two humans remained alive and they were Hunk and Pidge. When the carnage began, their disbelief coupled with terror at what was happened to the princess and the others.

Pidge had delved into quick vampire research after grabbing books from Coran's library as he hid from the chaos and mayhem in Green. Behind his glasses, Pidge's gentle brown eyes with their dilated pupils could not hide his intense fear. Never had he been more frightened by anything in his life. What he couldn't get out of his brain, were the cries of the victims as they were being hunted and bitten. Again and again, the screams came and he involuntarily clapped his ears with his hands as though to shut them out. The sight of the princess, Dr. Gorma, Coran and Nanny flying through the air coming for _him_ was unbearable. Keeping in contact with Hunk, he relayed what information he could, so they could stay safe.

After storming the castle's huge kitchen and grabbing bushels of garlic bulbs and then the castle's workshop grabbing wood for stakes he too hid out in Yellow. There he sat in Yellow vigorously turning two by fours into wooden stakes. Both pilots were uncertain how protected they were in their lions from vampires. Futile attempts were made to contact Galaxy Garrison for help, thus the boys had to come up with a plan. They would have to intercept Keith and Lance's return to the castle, tell them what was happening, hope that they would believe them and figure how to stop the vampire curse.

"Keith and Lance will never believe what's happening here!" Hunk called to Pidge on his intercom.

'Yeah, they're gonna have to see it to believe it!" Pidge yelled back still with his nose in the vampire book.

"Hunk. Pidge. Do you copy? This is Lance. What's going on at the castle?" Lance called into the intercom. To his right was Keith staring blankly ahead, his palms together with his fingers pointing up to his chin as he was in intense thought of Allura.

"Lance. Keith. It's Pidge in Green. Meet Hunk and me down in the desert. It's the same area where we first crashed on Arus. We have to talk. Something terrible is happening at the castle," Pidge stammered out.

"What's going on Pidge?" Keith suddenly interrupted, his voice raised and demanding. Lance nudged him back gently. "No! I need to know if Allura is okay!" Keith yelled as his head turned furiously to Lance's right.

"We're almost there Keith!" Lance told him firmly. "We'll be landing there shortly. Don't you see the castle there in the distance?" he said pointing to the great fortress that was straight ahead. Soon, they had landed and Keith rushed out of the ship towards the yellow and green lions. Lance was not far behind on foot.

It was early morning, still dark in the desert with the dry, arid air and they were only able to make out the outlines of the large rocky mountains and hills. Tumbleweed and a few cacti lie at their feet as Hunk and Pidge sprinted on towards Lance and Keith.

Wrinkling his nose Lance then asked Hunk,"Whoa! What have you been eating that's stronger than pizza. Are you on some kind of garlic diet?" he laughed.

"Well actually" Hunk began before pulling up his shirt to show bulbs of garlic on a string around his neck.

"What the .."Keith hollered before asking again," What is going on?"

"Lance, Keith, we need to talk," Pidge managed, his large brown eyes magnified behind his glasses. He swallowed hard before he finally blurted out, "The castle is full of vampires."

"What?" Lance exclaimed, his hazel eyes filled with disbelief and shock.

Expecting the two men to not believe them, Hunk explained what had happened at the castle earlier, the attacks and how many vampires there were. He did not, however tell Keith the princess had become one too, but if he happened to ask, Hunk would have to tell. Pidge looked at Hunk in surprise when Keith finally spoke.

"I just know that witch Haggar is up to something. It's gotta be Lotor and her behind all this!" Keith said. "How is Allura?" he suddenly asked, that look in his eyes dark and persistent. Pidge swallowed hard again and looked to Hunk for reassurance. Hunk then stepped forward.

"Keith, you're not going to like it. She's one too," he replied, a sickening paleness washed over his face.

Keith's hands flung to his head gripping his hair as he turned around letting out an angry grunt. "Dammit! I knew it! We've gotta save her and the others!"

"What's your plan of attack Keith?" Lance asked. His angry was boiling to the surface as well and he was willing to fight. Keith continued to spin around confused and uncertain of how exactly they were going to fight vampires.

"If it helps anything, I've got a book from Coran's library on vampires," Pidge said pulling a small pocketbook out of his pants pocket. "We've got what we need to ward and fight them off: garlic and wooden stakes."

"We are not going to stake anyone!" Keith stated furiously.

"But, if we don't find who the head vampire is.." Pidge said.

"We will. I don't care what it takes," Keith stated. "It's almost dawn and the vampires will settle down. Then, we will enter the castle. Let's get what rest we can and then head over there before they all wake up. It'll be nighttime in no time."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The team tried to get what sleep they could, but soon Yellow, Green and the Keith and Lance's ship landed at the castle. Stepping out, they walked into the castle that when they stepped in, felt like cold and frightingly quiet like a tomb. There were no guards anywhere, no maids welcoming them. Where was Coran? Keith could feel the goosebumps on his arms. He clenched his fists in fear and frustration wondering about Allura. If they didn't find and kill the head vampire, she would forever be one of the living dead and he couldn't bear that to happen. As they continued to walk through the castle, only the sound of their shoes clacking on the stone floors could be heard and echoing in the halls.

"Where is anyone?" Hunk asked looking around for any sign of living beings.

"Probably asleep in their coffins wherever they are," Lance answered him.

Keith entered Coran's empty office. It was exceedingly odd not to see Coran there sitting at his desk or the seating area having coffee. Strolling over to the library shelf, Keith grabbed a book with an emblem of a bat on it.

"More vampire facts in this one. It also talks about crosses and crucifixes, yet we don't have any. Look, I know of a Catholic church just down in the valley, about a ten minute ride in the lions and you're there. We can go in and and get grab some," Pidge said.

"We don't have time for that. It's going to be dark soon and we need to be here to fight off the vampires," Keith replied sternly.

"Lance, you're Catholic! You must have a crucifix somewhere!" Hunk stated giving Lance a slight punch as his brown eyes lit up.

Prior to responding, Lance looked at Hunk and then Pidge before Keith who shot up an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm not exactly a devout Catholic lately, but I'll see what I can find in my dresser drawers."

Leading them up to his room, he rummaged through socks, underwear and some other unmentionable items that Hunk raised his eyebrows at while covering Pidge's eyes with his hands. Lance then came across a shiney, silver rosary with the crucifix n the end.

"Will this do?" he asked as he gathered the rosary in this hand, the cross on the end dangling. Pidge took it from him and remarked as he held it in his small hands and studied it, "It's perfect!"

"Alright Team," Keith spoke up as he looked each of the others in the eye,"I think we have enough to fight off the vampires until we can figure out who the head one is. That way we can stop the curse before it gets out of the castle, the nearby villages and all of Arus becomes one giant vampire plague!" Narrowing his eyes that had now become black as night, he added, "Under no circumstances can anyone stake and kill Coran, Nanny, Dr. Gorma, but especially Allura! I don't care how threatening she is!"

They all nodded in agreement and after a moment of silence, Keith said, "We all stick together," and again more nods from his friends. "I need to see Allura. I think I may know where she may be resting in a coffin," he said as everyone of their mouths gaped open. "Let's go to her father's crypt," he added as he turned and they reluctantly followed him.

"You sure you want to do this Keith?" Lance asked nervously. He was not even sure how Keith would react once he found the princess in a vampire-state, but knowing how persistent Keith could be, he better not challenge him more.

There was no response from the commander and as they all descended the stone stairs that led down to King Alfor's tomb, fear and apprehension began to grip at their throats as their hearts pounded madly. Coughing in the dusty air and pushing back stray cobwebs, Keith was just feet away from Alfor's coffin and he went straight for the smaller coffin next to it.

"It's gotta be hers. Give me a hand with the lid," he demanded glaring at his teammates who then immediately helped him pull off the coffin lid that made a jarring noise. He caught his breath as he was now glancing down at his beloved's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Allura! My love! No!" Keith's strained voice resignated through the crypt and his face twisted in a grimace that displayed his pain and anguish. Putting his fist to his mouth, he stifled the cry that wanted to burst from his throat. The princess of Arus lay in supine repose, her arms resting and crossed over her body with her thick waves of blonde hair still lively and golden as it spilled over her shoulders and onto her chest. With her eyes closed, Keith wondered if they were to open, would there be any life in them? Her face was pale, her skin bluish-tinged and cold as she lay dressed in a pale nightgown as though in slumber. Thinking the princess looked quite like death, he and the others forced themselves to think otherwise and that she was just asleep. It was impossible to fathom that beyond her beauty and serenity in the coffin, she would rise and turn on them like a monster.

As he wistfully stared at Keith who was hunched over fighting back tears, Lance broke into his own sobs at the sight of his friend's struggle. He turned away from Keith and Hunk and Pidge, guilt and anger stinging him as he had not ever wished this on his best friend.

Kneeling down next to the open casket, Keith looked just like he did that day he first met Allura on the steps. Taking her hand in his, he attempted to warm it with both of his before he placed a loving on it and then one on her forehead. "I love you so much, my love," he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks and onto hers. His other hand hung by his side still clenched tightly into a fist.

"She's not gone Keith. We can save her." Pidge said barely above a whisper and very innocently, yet with hope in his voice. Lance who was listening to Pidge cupped the back of his neck while stretching it as though composing himself as best as he could. After hearing Pidge's words, Hunk's brown eyes looked meekly at Keith who did not look up from Allura, but they did notice him give a slight nod.

It was several moments before Keith finally got to his feet, straightened up before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and then decided it was time to leave Allura's coffin and fight, the quest to find the head vampire gripping him.

"I'm ready guys," he said after a few long slow breaths. "We don't have much time before she and the others begin their attacks."

"Look Keith, it's almost dusk and we really need another weapon again these vampires and that is holy water. I think we have just enough time to run down to the church and get some before they do all wake up and attack," Hunk proposed. "Pidge and I can be quick," he stated.

"Alright," Keith replied after a few moments of intense silence, "but hurry back. If anyone asks, do not tell them what's going on here." Keith warned sternly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hunk and Pidge together in Yellow had arrived in the field just behind the church. As they quickly entered the back entrance to the church, they gravitated immediately to two porcelain statues of angels holding out wings filled with holy water. They pulled out two canteens along with four squirt guns and filled them full of the water. As they quickly neared the door of the back of the church to make a quick escape back to Yellow and back to the castle, they heard a deep voice call out from behind.

"What are you doing here boys?"

As they slowly turned around, they were nearly staring into the pale face of the parish priest who opened his mouth in slow motion to reveal the sharp vampire-like fangs and his eyes began to glow an amber-yellow.

"Ahhh!" Hunk and Pidge yelled together as they scrambled frantically out of the church to get back to the yellow lion and slamming the heavy wooden doors behind them. Dusk had fallen and a few stars were visible in the sky. It was nearly night and they knew the vampire madness was unfolding. This was it. They needed to get back to Keith and Lance.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The ten minute trek back to the castle seemed more like ten hours and Pidge and Hunk were breathless by the time they met up with Keith and Lance in the control room.

"It's starting! There, there was a priest.., a priest in the church! He..he's a vampire!" they proclaimed in unison still gasping for their breaths.

"Who? Who is he? Is he the head vampire? What! Tell me!" Keith demanded, his voice becoming louder and his frustration about to explode. Just then, they all heard the faint swishing sounds like wings flapping together and then BAM! It was now a full-on vampire attack. Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge stood in an outward circle now armed with garlic, stakes and the holy water. Throwing garlic was one of their pathetic attempts to fight off the vampires. The truth was, they had never encountered this is in their lives. They did what they could with spraying the holy water and holding the crosses up, but over and over they were threatened as the relentless vampires continued their heinous persuit.

"We have to stay together team!" Keith hollered in the midst of the shrieks and clanging teeth. Three times he was nearly bitten by castle maids, guards and even the kind Dr. Gorma. All had been turned into vampires and lusting for blood. With tremendous strength, a crazed-vampire Coran scooped up Pidge in his arms carrying him away.

"Aaargh!" Pidge cried desperately for his friends to rescue him. His martial arts kicks did little to help him get away in the struggle, his glasses fell off of his face and landed somewhere on the floor. Coran's blood-shot golden eyes desperately tried to blaze into Pidge's.

Lance held the crucifix part of his rosary up to Coran causing the vampire to blind and drop Pidge down. Pidge then scrambled to find his glasses. Running from the chaos with Hunk, Pidge and Keith, Lance dropped his stash of garlic bulbs. With the others already sprinted way ahead of him, he stopped quickly to pick up each of the garlic bulbs and as he stood up, his eyes met with the diabolical stare of Nanny.

Yards up ahead were Keith, Hunk and Lance ambling down glancing around for any signs of vampire activity.

"Where are they?" Pidge asked, his speech pressured and his brown eyes large behind his glasses, "Did we scare them off?"

"Absolutely not Pidge," Keith responded, his mouth a tight firm line. "They are only giving us a break, setting us up for more. My question is where is Allura? Did anyone encounter her? I don't understand. Coran and Nanny were on the attack." He stopped to look around more and shook his head.

"My question is where is Lance?" Hunk asked. "He was just here with us." Hunk then urned back before Keith and Pidge did too.

"Hahhh!" Nanny hissed showing of mouthful of terrifying sharp teeth as white as her apron that was still tied around her waist, her face pallor nearly the same shade of white. Her brown eyes appeared lifeless and the circles of grey around them only made her look more morbid. The image of a prowling Nanny flying through the air was too much for Lance and he shook uncontrollably horrorstruck as his eyes fixed on her mouth that was gaping open and her fangs eager to bite into his flesh. Nanny was coming for him. Instantaneously, he felt his bladder involuntarily relax like a balloon deflating as it releases air. Then, it let go of its contents that spilled forth into his pants and drenched them from his waist to his ankles.

"Nanny!" Hunk roared as his chubby hands held a cross. Hissing, she backed away shielding her eyes before she was pelted by several bulbs of garlic from Pidge. She shrieked before flying back. Lance was hyperventilating, but relieved that the others had come back to save him. His heart was still racing in this throat, but he was now aware of his urine-soaked pants.

"That... that was the scariest thing I've ever seen," he stammered out, huffing and puffing, the image of Nanny as a vampire deeply etched fresh in his mind. He stared at Pidge, Hunk and Keith with hazel eyes that were big like marbles.

"Lance, what happened? Your pants are all wet!" Pidge asked quizzically before again asking, "Did you have an accident?" The three men looked incredulously at Lance quietly waiting for his answer.

"Well, it's not holy water, that's for sure," Lance finally responded, his humiliation apparent on his blushed face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! It's been awhile, I know since I've updated. There is one more chapter after this one. I hope you've enjoyed. If I would've put some more effort and research into this, it probably would attract more readers. My vampires are just very basic: one bite and you turn into one, kind of like zombies and also just holy water, stakes, garlic. Nothing too complex, sorry to disappoint some readers. Who knows, I may write something more like Anne Rice does. I've though about it and it would take place in Voltron Force. You never know.**_

_**I do not own Voltron or make any money off of this story. Any oc's here are mine. **_

As Keith, Hunk and Pidge stood vigilant in fighting stances in the hallway, Lance took the opportunity to run to his room before they could stop him and quickly change his pants and boxers. No longer could he stand the soaking wetness, even though he knew he shouldn't abandon his friends during this fight for their lives. Nearly fifty feet from his bedroom quarters, he surreptitiously made his way to the bedroom door and quietly opened it while tiptoeing in before closing the door behind him carefully. He promised himself only a tiny sliver of time to get out of his wet clothes below his waist and then rush back to his friends. Creeping over to his dresser, he set down his crucifix and garlic bulbs and then dug in the second drawer for a pair of clean khaki cargo pants and boxers while his heart pounded in his chest as though yelling _Hurry! Hurry!_ As he peeled off his wet boxers and pants, he slipped into the clean, dry ones. Ideally he would've loved a shower or a bath, but there was no time. There were vampires to fight and even kill if need be.

No sooner had he gotten his pants on and had them pulled up before he began to button them when he heard a swooshing sound followed by a feather-like touch brush, ever so softly against his face. Allura's ghostly pale visage was only centimeters from his face and he could feel a bizarre coldness emanating from her.

"Where is Keith?" her strangled, raspy voice urgently asked of him. Her icy blue eyes blazed into his and his knees began to shake against one another.

"I don't know," he managed to answer barely above a whisper.

"You do too! Tell me now!" she screeched in furiosity. "I demand it!" With that, she picked him up with what could only be superhuman strength, her white fists gripped the collar of his leather jacket and slammed his back into the wall. "I'll settle for you then! I need blood!"

Lance heard a blood-curdling scream and it finally occurred that it was coming from him as he struggled to recover his breath and comprehend what had just happened to him. Frigid fingers gripped his face as he was forced to stare into her eyes that reminded him of the blue flames in the hottest fire. Sucking in his breath, he couldn't believe this was really Allura, the sweet, innocent princess he had known for so long. He was now absolutely terrified of her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sniffled. "Oh Allura," he sobbed as her teeth clamped down onto his neck.

His consciousness was ceasing until he faintly heard loud hissing and cries and as he slumped to the floor in a heap near the wall, he heard Hunk's voice.

"Lance!" Hunk cried out shaking him. "What the hell!"

"I just needed to change my clothes. Oh, oh, I don't feel so good. I'm so, so weak," Lance responded shaking his head while his eyelids fluttered as he fought for complete consciousness.

"The princess bit you. If I hadn't stopped her with this crucifix, she would've turned you," Hunk replied holding the crucifix up to Lance's face.

"She was looking for Keith. She is incredibly strong and she picked me up and slammed me against this wall. Gods Hunk, I, I actually enjoyed her biting on my neck," Lance said as he shook his head, the feeling of shame and guilt gripping his throat. He didn't really want to admit that he was aroused by her biting and overpowering him. Rising to his feeth, the dizziness clouded his vision as stars burst in front of his eyes.

"You okay Lance? You're weak," Hunk stated looking him over as he grasped onto his arm.

"I can make it. You guys need me." Lance responded struggling to put one foot in front of the other as they left his room and started down the hall. Hunk encircled his right arm and his left as he helped him along.

"Where's Pidge? Where's Keith?" Lance asked looking around frantically.

"They headed towards the control room." Hunk responded as they walked towards that direction.

"You just let them go there?" Lance yelled, his face twisted in fear. There were too many vampires in the castle and this was becoming a losing battle.

"I had to get YOU!" Hunk roared back.

Still weak, Lance hobbled behind Hunk and had no strength to argue with him. They needed to find their Keith and Pidge.

But, just then Pidge flew from behind them with his mouth agape and pointy fangs. Now he too was a victim of the vampire curse.

"Hahhh!" he shrieked at them.

"No! Little buddy!" Hunk cried out. "I've failed! They got you too!" Hunk began to bawl like a big calf as Lance held his crucifix up and Pidge shielded his eyes and scurried away.

"It's just the three of us for now," Lance spoke softly, his head down along with Hunk's. "Let's hope Keith is alright."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alone in the control room, Keith had a sickening feeling about his friends and the immense danger. Hearing only his light footsteps on the marbled floor, he craned his neck upwards to view a mysterious bright light that illuminated the castle control room. He froze in his tracks when Allura appeared to him several feet above and almost to the ceiling.

"At last my love! I have found you!" she called down to him and he thought that she was never more beautiful than right now. "Keith, join me," she pleaded. Holding out her hand to him, he could only gaze at her dumbfounded and spellbounded, his mouth held open, eyes transfixed. "Keith, my love, we'll be young forever. We'll never grow old. You will be my immortal." Her last few words seemed to pound into his soul and he found himself being drawn as though he were leaving his body.

"I ca.. can't Allura," Keith fought to articulate the words. He quivered, startled by sheer terror at the touch of her ice-cold, yet delicate hand that caressed his cheek. Allura was nearly transparent, her long gold locks waved out at the sides of her her head, her gown glittery and flowing as she hovered above him, floating angelically in mid-air.

"My love, don't turn away. You can't...," she pleaded. Keith's eyes locked onto her sapphire-blue ones. He was being pulled closer into a tunnel of light that was so comforting and oh so bright, with a sound that was so pulsating. Keith was just below her and she dropped down closer to him, her mouth opening slowly to reveal her sharp, porcelain-white fangs. They were fangs that ached to bite down onto his beautiful, muscular throat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hunk and Lance were low on everything they could use against the vampires. Their best bet was to use the crosses as they did not want to stake anyone, but it did happen luckily not for Dr. Gorma, Coran, Nanny, the princess and now Pidge. These vampires were all quite fast and there was no waiting for three bites to become one. It wouldn't be long and they would joint the ramnks of the undead. So much for the castle of lions, for the people, for the planet of Arus and Voltron. Forming into Voltron could not save them in his one. What a twisted, cruel fate for these trained pilots. They had lost.

With their heads still low, slowly making their way down castle corridors, garlic around their necks and feeling oh so defeated, they drudged on and entered their recreation room. Was it really time to give up though?

Just then, a large dark, mass appeared before them and as it transformed, they suddenly realized it was the priest at the church. Hunk looked at Lance as Lance looked back at him, their horrifying expressions matching one another. They knew from the tingling throughout their bodies and the coldness, yet powerful energy they felt, this was the head vampire.

"Prepare to die, to join us Voltron soldiers to live in enternity, to nourish they self with blood. You are so weak, yet not so precious like your princess," He erupted in a sickening cackle before saying, "Come, let me drink of your blood!"

"Not so fast Father Fangs!" Hunk roared as he took a giant leap towards the vampire, his fingers gripping a stake and his arms outstretched. But, the vampire only laughed as he pulled Hunk up into mid-air and bit into his beefy neck. Blood began to squirt as Lance cried in terror.

"No!" Lance screamed. "No!" Tossing Hunk aside, the vampire turned to Lance with blood pouring down his chin, his smile both manacing and sadistic as his teeth too were stained with Hunk's blood.

Lance lunged forth with his stake and jabbed it into the monster's chest, but that only infuriated him.

"Fool!" Your little tricks won't work against me!" As the vampire reached for the stake to pull it out before planning to slam Lance down and drink his blood, Lance saw his chance at the curtain that was only a few feet away. The curtain shielded the window from the sun that was just beginning to emerge over the horizon. Yes, morning daylight was here and perhaps there was hope after all.

With a fast wave of his hand, Lance yanked back the curtain sending in the seething rays of sunlight blinding the vampire before burning him to a crisp. His screams of pain and agony poured out as smoke billowed out. The shrieks and cries continued for several moments until the corpse looked like little more than a burned-out puddle of slime with smoke still wafting above it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allura was so close now and Keith, upon closing his eyes surrendered to the light and to that of Allura. "Take me Allura" he managed to speak just above a whisper before in a split-second there was a tremendous burst and what he knew next was Allura had fallen into his arms and although she didn't look alive, she was very warm.

Brushing back her hair from her eyes, he stared down at her for what seemed for minutes until he felt for a pulse along the side of her neck. He gasped in what seemed to be of shock, excitement, tremendous relief. She had to be alive! Holding her tightly to his chest, his tears spilled over and down his cheeks. As he pulled back and kissed her face, she began to stir, her eyebrows slightly furrowing from confusion, but he thought she was just the most wonderful thing ever and he looked up and thanked whatever powers that be as he knew this awful undead vampire ordeal was over.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lance sat still as though he were a stone statue, very little movement of his body, yet he stared at the steaming corpse just feet away from him. He was unaware of Hunk just behind him and it took him several moments to process that Hunk was yelling out his name.

"Lance! Lance! Geez! What the hell! Did you do it?! Did you really kill the head vampire? Is it over?!" Hunk hollered in obvious hysteria and he began shaking at Lance's shoulders.

When it finally registered on Lance's face that Hunk was alive, well and trying desperately to get his attention, he gazed into Hunk's eyes and began to laugh.

"Hunk! You're alright! Damn! It was the sun! All I did was open the curtains and it fried 'Father Fangs' like barbecue!" He roughly grabbed Hunk and pulled him close to him in the biggest bearhug he'd ever given. After pulling back, he exclaimed, "Come on let's find the others!"

They rushed out of there and met up with a very dazed Coran, Dr. Gorma and Nanny.

"You guys alright?!" Hunk and Lance asked in unison, excited, cautious, terrified, all in one as they studied the three.

"Yes, I, I think so," Coran managed weakly.

"Oh, what happened? Oh Gods! I don't want to remember!" Nanny cried, her hands clasping the sides of her head as she trembled while Coran began to comfort her with his arms around her. "Where is the princess? Oh my baby!" she cried harder, her face reddened and twisted with grief and anguish.

"Yes, has anyone seen the princess or anyone else?" Dr. Gorma asked, his voice cracking slightly with anxiety as he looked desperately at Hunk and Lance.

"We haven't, but you gotta see this," Hunk said. "Follow Lance and me," he added as both he and Lance turned and began to walk back to the recreation room.

A collective gasp of sheer terror from Coran, Dr. Gorma and Nanny filled the recreation room as they spot the remains of the vampire on the floor. The 'head vampire' was what they were told from Lance. Hunk had explained that he was the priest down at the Catholic church where they had obtained holy water and crucifixes.

Upon hearing this startling and unsettling revelation, Dr. Gorma dropped to his knees in horror, his face white as though he were going to pass out.

"Oh my heavens! That's Father Glaser! But, how, how, and why?" he struggled to ask before his hands flung up to his face and began to wail.


End file.
